Impulse
by InkIllusionist
Summary: Mako had wanted to start it, but Korra has always had a thing for control. Series of drabbles on a possibly impulsive relationship.
1. Impulse

Korra and Mako..What can I say? I'm a shameless shipper, and this was fun!

* * *

><p>She kisses him.<p>

A plethora of thoughts and feelings hit him at once. The most prominent being regret.

He had wanted to initiate it.

But this is Korra. She's fiery, pugnacious, and just too damn impatient. This is her way of saying she was tired of waiting.

He gathers his thoughts again when he feels the warmth of her lips leave him. Fear on her face. An unspoken question lingering in her eyes. Mako admonishes himself for making her feel lost, and before she can look away. Before she can apologize and try to brush off the whole thing, he retaliates. Claiming her lips with his own.

This time it's her turn to be shocked, and she gasps against his mouth.

He grins into her lips.

He finds that he has run out of patience as well. He deepens the kiss, and she responds slowly. Even though she was the first to start their lip-lock he can feel her caution, caution that she does not usually exhibit.

For once roles are reversed, and for now Mako does not stop. He can no longer feel the burdens of caution that had weighed him down most of his life. For once Korra follows and is slow, letting him take the lead. Her impetuousness replaced with a need to follow and learn.

For once the most important thing for the both of them is holding onto the moment.

* * *

><p>Review~<p> 


	2. Twitch

Twitch

* * *

><p>Mako held things in, that much was obvious to just about everyone. He always had to be in control of everything; whether it was his fire, his movements, or his emotions. Chaos was something foreign to him. Sure Bolin had his own bouts of spontaneity, but Mako had adapted to them, and regained control.<p>

However when a particularly chaotic factor had entered his world: the Damned Avatar. Whether he noticed it or not his eye had twitched by the smallest iota.

It started to become more and more apparent from his adventures with Korra that the twitch was here to stay. Mako accepted it, he accepted the chaos, despite how much it unnerved him. He began to expect it, and in that way he regained control.

What he didn't expect was the twitch to get worse.

It was no longer solely in his eye, his hands started to feel the unnerving impulse as well.

It happened when Korra smiled at him. She had successfully pulled off a particularly tough move, her eyes were shining, and Mako had to forcibly keep his hand from reaching up and placing a loose hair behind her ear.

And again when they were riding Naga, he had to grip his hands on the back of the harness to keep himself from gripping her waist.

Yes. It was definitely getting worse. Mako didn't think he could keep it in check much longer.

So when she put on a dress for a party she was required to go to, and asked him if she looked "okay", Mako's damn twitch corrupted his tongue and he couldn't help but obey it.

"You look beautiful."

He noticed a shiver run down her spine as she turned away, he smiled. At least he wasn't the only one with a strange tick.


	3. Shiver

Shiver

* * *

><p>Korra didn't like showing weakness, she had a legacy to live up to after all. She just <em>had<em> to be the one to one up a past life that had saved the world at the age of twelve. Friggen _twelve_ for spirits sake!

So she suppressed the weaknesses as they came. She would work and train and sweat until they were all but invisible.

A new weakness reared it's ugly head however, it brought back past and present misgivings that she had thought she had locked away, and worked them up her spine into a diabolical shiver. That weaknesses' name? Mako.

She wasn't afraid of anybody, the least of all boys. She had never had a problem with the ones in her village when she visited home, and she certainly didn't have a problem with Bolin.

He just made her nervous, he made her ramble, and sweat, and of course the worst of it was that damned, spirit-forsaken shiver.

Bolin had thought she was cold at first, but her water tribe heritage quickly eliminated that possibility, and whenever it happened around him, he was sure to give her a knowing smile.

She had decked him for it. Multiple times.

Surely Mako didn't think of her in the same way? Surely if she just broke her own weakness, her own heart, the shiver would go away? Just like the other ones she'd had over the years.

"Does this look okay on me?"

She wasn't used to dresses, and Mako wouldn't lie to her. She was hoping he would just call it 'not bad' or 'fine' so she could just cut her heart ties as they were.

What she didn't expect was for him to call her beautiful. She turned away from him as the shiver worked it's way violently up her spine.

This weakness was here to stay.


	4. Lips

A/N:Ever lick your lips when someone mentions them? It's a funny mind-trick. People do it without thinking all the time!

Lips

Mako likes lips, Bolin likes playing mind-games.

* * *

><p>When Bolin had found out that his brother and the Avatar had the hots for one another, he hadn't been too surprised. Though he had been happy, finally Mako would have someone that could make him happy-other than Bolin of course.<p>

But spirits they weren't doing anything!

So of course as the duty of a caring younger brother dictated, Bolin just had to end their "secret" longing stares from across the apartment table.

When they were all lounging about from a long day of practice Bolin decided to launch his plan into action.

"Lips."

Korra at the mention traced her tongue across her own, before responding. "What?"

Bolin smirked when he caught his brother staring at her, and his subsequent glare directed at him. He knew this game too well.

"Bolin." Mako said in warning.

Korra looked even more confused than before. "What? I don't get it."

"What? You've never noticed? They're like little petals, smooth and pink"Bolin sighed in false pleasure "They're just so beautiful"

Korra subconsciously licked her lips again, this time putting a finger to them in thought. Mako stared again, his responding glare was more menacing than the last.

"Geez Bolin I think your fan-girls are finally getting to you."Korra jibed.

Bolin only smirked continuing "And they come in all shapes in sizes too–"

"Bolin." Mako warned again.

"And when you ki–"

A pillow struck him right in the head. Curtsey of none other than fire-bender who obviously liked lips a bit too much.

Korra laughed at their antics before biting her lower lip "Hey Mako do you guys have any chapstick?"

"Damn it Bolin!"


	5. Flash

Flash

* * *

><p>Blinding white light broke his line of vision. Mako rubbed his eyes for the umpteenth time before growling.<p>

Korra only giggled, and took another picture.

He turned away as to avoid the bright light again. "Damn it Korra cut it out!"

"Not until I get one of you smiling!"

He growled again. Korra had attained a camera from a grateful reporter, whose husband she had saved recently. It was a nice camera Mako had to admit, expensive too. The ones the reporters at City Hall would have, and just as annoying. He had visited Air Temple Island none the wiser that he would become the subject of her sick little game. Of course it would be too much to ask to just have a normal strategy session, without the combined force of Bolin and Korra's shenanigans. It was always something...

"Come on! Would it kill you to crack a grin?"

Light left dark spots in his vision again. "That's enough!"

He lunged for the camera-crazed Avatar, effectively knocking her and the camera to the ground.

Mako quickly assessed that this was probably not his most brilliant of plans. He had her pinned to the ground, camera off to her side angled at them both. His breath caught in his throat at how close they were at the moment, way too close for comfort.

It was embarrassing enough that they were in this position in the first place, but even more so that he had let it get to this point. Wasn't he supposed to be the cool-headed one?

Before he could apologize and even think about moving, the camera went off capturing the two of them in the moment.

Korra grinned underneath him "That's a keeper."


	6. Sway

Sway

* * *

><p>Korra was a terrible dance partner.<p>

This fact was only emphasized every time she stepped on Mako's toes. Unfortunately going to fancy party's also meant dancing with a partner, something Korra wasn't yet used to. She preferred the swing style of dancing that Bolin had showed her, where you didn't need a partner, you just danced with everyone, and spun to the music. What she wouldn't give for some Black Bottom dancing right about now...

"Korra focus." Mako tightened his grip on her waist.

Korra's ears reddened. Well freedom of step wasn't the only reason why she was a terrible partner. Mako was distracting.

It was in the way he gripped her waist when she had missed a step, and lightly smiled when he took her in a spin. The way he liked to dip lower than usual until she broke out into a smile. The way he had perfect rhythm even with no music.

He had said Toza had taught him, sponsors liked to see a show after all.

Compared to him Korra was still an amateur, but that didn't mean she didn't want to lead for once!

"Korra most guys don't know the girls steps of the dance." Mako reiterated.

Korra smirked "You do."

He caught her in another dip "So?"

Korra grabbed his scarf and drew him in closer "So I guess I'll only dance with you then."

Mako smiled and brought them up from the dip. Their lips only inches apart "Fine then, lead away."


	7. Habit

Habit

* * *

><p>She had a habit of pouting, he blames this on his lip infatuation.<p>

He had a habit of rubbing his neck, she blames this for her obsession with kissing it.

She was intrepid. He was calculating.

He was industrious, she a natural.

But they came together anyway, and the little habits would blur away until it was just them. And then, only then, would his infatuation with lips and hers with necks be more than welcome.

* * *

><p>Review~<p>

And feel free to post prompts!


	8. Feather

Feather

* * *

><p>Korra yawned as she climbed through the threshold of Mako and Bolin's apartment. Tenzin had gotten her up early only to cancel their training at the last moment for an emergency meeting with the city council. He had told her to meditate, but like hell she was going to listen to him after he had woken her up early and then bailed on her. This was revenge.<p>

Bolin had let her in: a surprisingly early riser, but then again he was a lot perkier than his brother. Hmm where was Mako anyway?

"Hey Bolin where's that uptight brother of yours?"

Bolin finished chewing his eggs before responding "Still asleep, he always sleeps in late on Saturdays. There's no way to wake him up so I just leave him alone."

Korra lifted a brow "What, no 'rising with the sun' for our resident jerk-bender?"

Bolin chuckled "Afraid not, he's actually more of a night owl, but even then he goes to sleep early."

"Well I wake up every morning at the crack of dawn, it shouldn't be that hard to wake up a grumpy fire-bender"Korra began climbing up the ladder to the second floor.

"You did remember to write me in your will right?"

Korra rolled her eyes and continued her ascent. Mako slept rather haphazardly his blanket strewn around his hips, his right arm above his head the other scraping across the wood paneling. Random feathers kissed the floor from the harsh grip he had on his pillow.

Korra's mouth turned upward into a feral grin.

She tiptoed around the room taking one of the strewn feathers in hand. Crouching next to the fire-benders sleeping form she traced the feather across Mako's eyebrows, they almost instantly scrunched up, as he muttered something about turtle ducks.

Korra had to bite her knuckle to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

She went for his mouth next, tracing around the edges of his soft lips, he licked them in his sleep but besides that was unresponsive. Korra pouted.

Her eyes raked over his shoulders, broad and taught, slightly tanned from all the work he undoubtedly did for his survival. Korra traced them carefully and was rewarded with a slight shiver from him.

She smiled, and continued the feathers journey. Smoothing over his collarbone, barely touching his Adam's apple and finally caressing his lean neck.

Korra knew he was probably close to the realm of consciousness at this point, as he flipped over on his side, this time muttering about that 'damn crazy girl'.

She knelt into the mattress, her body arching over his, Her lips trailing a ghost's path up his neck.

A low growl erupted from his throat. She could make out the faint syllables of her name.

Still not satisfied she continued her teasing until she reached Mako's ear, she blew on it causing him to cringe.

"Time to wake up City Boy"she whispered low, her lips barely ghosting over Mako's ear.

Mako didn't make a sound, and Korra was about to tease him some more before he unceremoniously flipped her on his side of the mattress, her waist encircled by his arms.

"Five more minutes" he breathed into her hair.

She chuckled but relented, snuggling in closer to his form. Rising with the sun was overrated anyway.


	9. Insanity

Insanity

prompt from: Fire Makes Me Smile

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Their were strange dreams that Korra had, that she told Mako about, dreams of memories she'd never lived and people she'd never met. She told him they scare her.<p>

He tries to comfort her, repeating Tenzin's mantra that it was a sign of her connection to the Spirit World, to her past lives.

She would smile half-heartedly and embrace him, but the way she would look down and walk away spoke volumes about her insecurity. She wasn't herself. Mako feared the worst and her anxiety transferred to his.

A nasty storm ripped across Republic City that night, Pema had insisted he and Bolin stay the night as it was too dangerous to cross the waters.

The soft sheets of the Air Nomads would have been a blessing considering their status at home, but Mako couldn't sleep. The full moon's light caused him to twist and turn under his sheets. Finally he could stand it no longer and got out of bed to sit on the window sill. He was acting like a water-bender and mused that maybe he was born under the wrong alignment.

He stared out the window, the torrents of rain and wind battering against the pane, but the moon shone on breaking through the storm clouds, like it was calling.

Korra walked into his field of vision, still in her bedclothes, she trekked across the rain soaked ground toward the sea. What was she thinking?

Mako jumped off the sill, careful not to wake Bolin, and hurried outside.

Immediately he was soaked in the thick rain, but he continued on, calling out to the wayward Avatar.

He caught sight of her again and continued calling, but she didn't respond, as if she didn't hear him. Before he could catch up to her and grab her and shake her, or do anything. She jumped off the cliff and into the churning bay below.

"Shit."

He momentarily panicked, but he had to be quick, he was always good at adapting, but a cliff-diving avatar was something new that's for sure.

He headed for the dock, hair now plastered to his face, as he clambered onto the nearest rowboat. He pushed off the dock pushing and pulling the oars as best as he could against the waters, but they were too strong for him, the tide more powerful than ever during the full moon. He cursed as the oars slipped away from him, and he was completely at the water's mercy.

The waves pushed him to the center of the bay, guiding him underneath the rocky cliff where Korra had leapt the moonlight shining directly above him.

Voices spoke to him then, quick flurried snippets of conversations and musings.

"Protect her"

"Guide her"

"Love her"

Mako hands clenched his head the voices pouring out, an endless waterfall of phonetic drabble. He wondered if this is what Korra felt during her dreams, this frenzied sense of being pushed and pulled your mind not your own. Just the thought of it made him want to find her and hold her tight, to keep her safe from all of the insanity. From the world.

A figure appeared before him. Draped in white pristine clothes with matching hair. An image he had seen from children's books: The moon spirit.

"You cannot keep her from the world. It is her duty. But you have a duty to her, as she has chosen you and only you can guide her path onward.. Hold on and never let go, because she must always do the opposite."

Mako kept the message in his head as the woman disappeared, and the storm along with it.

Almost immediately Korra's form broke the surface of the water, and he quickly pulled her onto the boat. She was unconscious, and he was helpless in the water without oars, but the waves guided them back to shore. Mako found himself thanking the spirts–The moon in particular- for the first time in awhile.

He brought Korra on land, and began rubbing her cold limbs back to life. 'Breath of fire, breath of fire' he repeated in his mind again and again. He trailed kisses on her shoulders on her neck, her face, everywhere her flesh was exposed, trying to warm her up and bring her back to the conscious world.

Finally her cheeks regained their color, and her eyes fluttered open. "Mako?"

She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down. She rested her head on his lap"What happened?"

He raised a brow "Well you walked outside in a storm in your bedclothes and cliff-dived into deadly waters, but other than that nothing much."

She smiled slapping his shoulder. "Well why are you out here?"

He rolled his eyes"Of course I followed you. I wasn't going to let you drown."

She pouted "I wasn't drowning though, I saw the moon spirit I think, and we kinda talked for a bit."she licked her lips"It was weird."

"What did you talk about?"He stroked her hair, he had a feeling he already knew.

"The world.." a pause "And...you."

Mako didn't bother revealing that he too had seen her and spoken to her about the very same things. Acting on her message was enough..

He lifted Korra into his arms, something she would normally protest to. However she was too tired to fight back and she gratefully curled into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

She would take the world on her shoulders that much was inevitable, but he would always be there for her to hold on to, and he would never let go.


	10. Mystery

Mystery

Prompt by: Plantty

* * *

><p>Korra made sure she wasn't seen, and certainly not heard when she went out night after night. She carried her pack closely to her back as she drifted through the streets, only relieved when she entered her new persona and slipped away until dawn.<p>

Mako had noticed she was more tired than usual. Korra had tried to hide it, she really did. Extra naps during meal times didn't help much with her stamina though.

"Air-bending practice scheduled earlier lately?" He had asked after practice. The question nonchalant, but his eyes were analytical.

Korra smiled nervously "Uhh yeah, Tenzin's really been on my case about spirituality and all that lately..so no sleep for the Avatar right?"

She laughed nervously as she packed up her things and left the gym.

Mako looked at Bolin, eye brows raised "Well obviously she's hiding something."

"Oh yeah definitely"

* * *

><p>Korra snuck out again, her movements slowly becoming routine. Her bag packed and everything inside neatly folded and pressed, she made her way down to her destination downtown.<p>

Several times, she felt eyes prickling against her back, but when she looked no one was there. She pinned it on paranoia and lack of sleep, continuing on.

Finally she made it to the back door of the building, she did her signature knock and locked the door behind her.

A little bit less wary, Korra got dressed. The tight fitting water-tribe blue flapper dress wrapped snugly around her. She tore out the native beads she normally wore, letting her hair cascade down her back. A feather headband replaced her usual headgear, and pearls, wrapped around her usually bare neck.

It felt weird stepping into this persona every time. It was a little too _delicate_ for her taste, but she had begun to enjoy doing it, she made it wild, and it was a little like coming home every time.

The director called her to the front. She took a deep breath and stepped out.

* * *

><p>"Damn" Mako hissed as Korra stepped into the building, effectively locking him out. "What is she doing in there?"<p>

The building had no signs indicating what was held inside, and that only made Mako more nervous. Though, as his eyes traced the outer wall he noticed an open window...

* * *

><p>Korra slipped onto stage and into her persona, and she sang. She mimicked her mothers voice, strong and deep, the lyrics were foreign, but her voice came from home.<p>

Korra knew the people here weren't only here for her voice, the Avatar singing would be noticed by anyone, but these were the elite. Sworn to secrecy as long as it was amongst themselves, and prone to give generous tips.

So Korra kept singing though the leers and hoots; she would manage.

* * *

><p>Mako slipped through the window, closing it as quietly as he could. He could hear music playing below, it sounded like a typical nightclub. Now that he knew what it was though it only raised even more questions as to why Korra was there.<p>

He followed the rich voice and music down the stairs, careful to keep to the shadows of the room, and then he saw her.

Baritone voice, rich and teasing; her dress short and tight; dark hair kissing her shoulders, and pearls caressing her neck. Korra.

Mako gaped, and for a few seconds that was all he could do. Then his brain told him to start questioning, and the more he did the angrier he got. She was risking their entire pro-bending career and more importantly her health over lounge-singing? But that wasn't what made him angriest. It was the fact that everyone was looking at her like she was some pin-up girl.

He couldn't tell what angered him more. The men leering at her long legs as she danced across the stage, or her for putting herself in the spotlight in the first place.

Mako fumed, but waited deep in the corner of the room, where he would be unseen. He would bide his time for now, the impulse to burn her spectators eyes out almost unbearable, but he waited.

* * *

><p>Korra took her bow, and threw a few kisses into the audience. Hoots and catcalls followed her offstage and she was beaming, she had gotten away with it again she had–<p>

She bumped into a muscled chest, one that was achingly familiar. She looked up to find Mako glaring down at her.

Korra felt herself go ten shades of red all at once. "Oh, hey Mako.."

* * *

><p>"Korra <em>what do you think you're doing<em>?"

"Mako it's not what it looks like! Really! I–"

"You what?_" _He hissed _"_You thought that risking our pro-bending career, and your health would be a good idea?"

Korra's eyes narrowed "This is more important than those things!"

Mako saw red "And showboating yourself in front of a bunch of guys is oh so important too I guess?"

Korra looked away "Mako you told me once not to judge you for what you did to get by, so don't judge me for the same reasons."

"What could you possibly need to get by? What is so important that you had to do all of this?" His hands were pinned to either side of her forcing her to look at him. He was panting, his voice pleading and Korra could make out the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

He was angry, stressed, and _jealous_.

Korra smiled tiredly, touching his cheek "You are."

"Wha–"

"You guys needed the money, and I thought I could help out." She fiddled with the pearls at her neck "You already overwork yourself, I wanted to see you relaxed for once. Plus I already got us a lot of Sponsers for this.."

Mako looked at her, lost for words for the second time that night. Finally he shook his head. "Geez, your ideas are worse than Bolin's"

She was about to retort when his lips claimed hers. It was a possessive kiss, needy and hot. Korra found herself reflexively wrapping her hands around his neck, drawing him closer still. Mako responding by drawing his hands firmly against her waist, tracing lower and lower still as the kiss deepened.

She groaned into his lips as his hands gripped her thighs, she rebounded by wrapping her legs around him, adding a whole new level of intimacy.

They broke away for air and she licked her lips "So how about it Team Captain? Can I stay?"

He chuckled "Sure...under a few conditions.."

* * *

><p>So ends the story of Mako effectively becoming Korra's bouncer. Whether she needed one or not however is a story for another day...<p>

* * *

><p>Haha! This one was really fun! Review! And more prompts please!<p> 


	11. Manifest

Manifest

A/N: This one goes off of the 4th episodes canon, and delves into Korra's feelings. This wasn't just a shipping episode for me, but a deeper understanding of Korra's insecurities. They were presented very well in this episode, and I want to siphon some of that feeling out.

P.S. To anyone out there hating on Asami, please don't. She's a sweetheart. Though the Masami relationship does bug me I can find no reason to dislike her.

* * *

><p>It hurt, everything hurt, and Korra honestly didn't want to feel any more.<p>

The Rally, where she thought she'd been safe, where she at least had Mako's arm to cling to when she was scared. Now that was nothing more than a pipe dream, she should of known that it meant nothing.

The Task force mission, where she had nothing but her pride to root her and get the job done.

She shivered, they didn't deserve it, she knew it was wrong, but she didn't have any control anymore. She was the _Avatar_ and yet she couldn't even take charge of one city..

And finally the "Duel". If it had been another day, at another time Korra would have said that Amon had "cheated", that he was even more of a coward for bringing his cronies in to do the dirty work.

Korra's grip on her arms tightened. But who was she kidding? This wasn't an enclosure hidden away by snow in the South Pole. This was the real world, and in the real world people cheat, and steal, and lie...and break your heart.

So after training she had excused herself from dinner, making the excuse that she needed to go pro-bending training She scoffed in her mind at that thought, that was one of the last places she wanted to be.

She dived into the icy bay. The water burning her skin as she drifted toward the second island in Yue bay. The one where her past life stood proud.

She walked up to the top, and sat upon the grand lotus. She saw him here once, so maybe she could see him again. She closed her eyes.

She sees pictures, she thinks they're memories: of Aang. Him and Katara, they weren't perfect, at least not at first. She doesn't notice him, Korra can feel his heart break in each moment, like hers has.

"_Love always finds a way"_

Even if it had, the road is bumpy, she sees it all, and smiles and grimaces and laughs right along with Aang.

She sees his insecurities, his fear of killing even when it was someone as evil as the Fire Lord. Though he had found a way. Somehow despite everything he had found a way. Maybe she could find a way too.

She wakes up when it starts raining. She smiles as it cleanses her and washes everything away. She would find a way, she knew this now. She headed to the pro-bending arena, her training was really quite overdue. She needed to face things again; face him.


	12. Steam

Steam

Prompt by: The Girl In The Pointe Shoes

* * *

><p>Tension. Pure unresolved, unyielding tension. He should have known, he really should have. But he had let it build and build and worst of all he had let it sit.<p>

It was there when they fought, when they trained, and when they laughed, especially when they laughed.

He thought it would simmer and fade, but she wouldn't let things sit, she never did.

So she teased him, constantly.

Her eyes would linger on him longer than usual, her hands tighter when she taught him(for once) about traditional fire-bending, but worst of all she would get close.

Close enough to brush her lips against his neck his ear, and sometimes when she was feeling especially devious his lips.

It was completely out of control, but Mako found that he was starting to like it.

Eventually both she and he had lost control. And they let hands wander and lips meet with feverish abandon.

Though maybe they should have thought to do it somewhere where Tenzin wouldn't step in on them. Mako would feel his heated glare for weeks.

* * *

><p>Review~<p> 


	13. Diamonds

Diamonds

Asami and Korra have girl time.

Prompt by: Tamashi'eko

* * *

><p>This was probably not at the top of Korra's list of things to do before she died, but she couldn't say that it was an entirely unpleasant experience: and that was the problem.<p>

When Asami had asked to have girl time with her, Korra hadn't known how to respond. Though she couldn't necessarily say no to someone who was sponsoring their team, so she had relented. Asami had hugged her and told her to meet her later that night.

She sat at the foot of Asami's grand bed as the Sato brushed through her hair, and they talked.

"Korra you should really get your ears pierced, I have the perfect pair of diamonds that would really bring out your eyes."

Korra shrugged. "I never thought about it, it's not a trend in the South Pole. Anyway I would only end up breaking them or something."

Asami stopped her ministrations on the Avatar's hair "Don't be so hard on yourself! Besides diamonds can't break.."

Korra pouted. "But they're your earrings, don't you want to keep them?"

Asami continued her brushing "Sometimes accessories don't go well with anything you have, I should know I have a lot of stuff after all."

Korra laughed at that. "So you don't like diamonds?"

Asami sighed "I do, but not everything is as perfect as it seems." She started braiding."Each diamond is different you see, and no matter how much you want them to work out, sometimes they just aren't meant for you."

Korra turned around to face the taller girl. Admiring the braid-work she had done in her hair smiling."Can I brush your hair for awhile?"

Asami smiled and they changed positions.

Korra would realize when she was training at the arena with Mako and Bolin, that they hadn't really been talking about diamonds at all.

* * *

><p>You have to squint, but it's there! I liked how this turned out, can't wait to see how things end up next week :3<p> 


	14. Hidden

Hidden

A/N: A trip to the beach needs to happen in this show..

* * *

><p>Despite it being late fall, Korra had asked Mako and Bolin to go to the beach with her. Bolin had whole-heartedly agreed, and they had both begged Mako to go. Offering to be more focused during practice, and to clean his equipment; and the list went on and on until Mako finally complied.<p>

"So Korra, what bathing suit are you going to wear?" Bolin asked eyebrow raised.

Korra pouted "That's right I don't have one.."

Mako rolled his eyes "You don't _have_ to get one, we're probably going to be the only ones at the beach this time of year anyway."

"Don't listen to him! It's a part of the beach experience to have girls in bathing suits!"

Korra laughed "I'll just ask Pema, I'm sure it won't be a problem. See you guys early tomorrow!"

Mako silently cursed to himself. He would have to be completely oblivious to not notice that Korra had curves, and that was in baggy sweat pants, and a halter top. It's not like he hadn't seen girls in swimsuits before, but this was Korra, fiery, pugnacious Korra. Picturing her in a bathing suit... he tried to push the thought out of his mind as Bolin and he started getting ready for the next morning.

* * *

><p>They met at the Ferry, and it was a surprisingly warm day. The sun was shining and Bolin was already beyond excited. Korra was wearing a long beach robe, Mako couldn't help but sigh in relief, maybe she would keep it on the entire time?<p>

"This is going to be a blast!" Bolin grabbed Mako in a crushing hug.

"So Korra did you end up finding a bathing suit?"

Korra looked away, pretending to eye the passing scenery but Mako could of sworn he saw red lining her cheeks "Uh yeah, but more importantly I brought food!" she cleverly changed the subject as she brought up the picnic basket Pema had prepared.

This was enough for Bolin, and the conversation was pushed elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Mako the trip to the beach took little to no time at all and like he had aforementioned, it was completely deserted.<p>

They picked a spot, before Bolin shed his shirt and jumped head first into the water. "Come on Korra! The water's great!"

Korra grimaced a bit, fiddling with her fingers.

"You did end up getting a bathing suit right?" Mako raised an eyebrow. Maybe he could punk her out of it maybe–

She crossed her arms "Of course I did! It's just–"

"Just what? If you have one then, go in with Bolin" Mako mentally slapped himself, he knew he was being a jerk but he was trying to save any sort of dignity he had if the worst happened.

Korra fumed "Fine!"

She tore off her robe and stood in front of him hands on her hips. "See!"

And he did see, and it was much, much worse than what he had anticipated. It was a two piece, with dark blue shorts and a matching strapless top that embraced her full figure(how did that thing even stay on!), it left absolutely nothing to the imagination..and Mako's eyes were met with toned brown skin that was very, very Korra.

"I..It's.."

Fortunately Bolin called her over to the water, before he could even sputter out a response.

Never before had he had such an inclination to bury his head in the sand and never resurface. But then what would Bolin eat?

Mako watched Korra run over to the shore but couldn't follow, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay calm with Korra dressed like that, so instead he sat on his towel and decided to meditate. He hadn't done so in awhile, peace being a rare moment in their lives. Plus maybe it would even get the image of Korra out of his head.

As soon as he got into a comfortable position a giant wave rushed over him and knocked him about five feet back.

"Get in the water jerk-bender! Don't be such a stiff!"

Bolin the first victim of Korra's bending prowess was already collapsed on the beach side.

Mako grunted and flipped the wet hair out of his eyes. He growled before marching over to the shore. He was about to tell off the water-bender, when she sent another wave his way, pulling him under the surf.

He resurfaced to find Korra's face inches from his. "You never did comment on my bathing suit."

Mako could feel Korra's body rubbing against his underneath the water. She brushed her lips against his. "So, how do you like it?"

"I-It's uh... it's"

Mako had a hard time answering with Korra's lips now tracing over his neck. He groaned into her hair.

Fine she wanted to play it that way? Mako gripped her waist underwater, slowly working his hands further up to her top.

She flushed against his chest, and her grip on his neck increased.

He teased her chest, using the water around them to make her squirm. Korra gasped as his bare hands teased her relentlessly. And with little warning, and no resolution to their interaction, Mako stopped.

Korra looked up at him pouting.

Mako only smirked in response "Hmm it's not bad.."

Korra growled, summoning a large wave to push him back to shore where his brother was just recovering, effectively knocking him and Bolin into the sand.

Once the water-logged brothers had staggered back to their spot. Korra had quickly put back on her robe, blocking her suit form the light of day. Bolin didn't seem to notice, collapsing onto his beach towel.

Mako did of course and raised a brow "What done swimming already?"

Korra flushed covering her chest and turning around. "Y-yeah the water's too cold anyway.."

Mako smirked, she always was a terrible liar.

* * *

><p>I'm terrible at smut, but I hope you liked it! :3<p> 


	15. Nag

Nag

Further reconciliation/head canon after the mess that was episode 5

A/N:Starting to get into the habit of drawing a picture along with each little blurb, nothing much though! :)

link on my profile!

* * *

><p>There it was again. Mako couldn't help but cringe as the feeling came back, that feeling that he was doing something very, very wrong.<p>

Asami noticed and gripped his hand "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, green eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing. I think I'm just a bit tired is all." Liar. Just like _she_ had pointed out before, he was lying to himself, _again_.

She smiled reassuringly "Well you have had a lot of matches lately!"

He nodded, the feeling still prominent.

"You should go home and rest! I'll see you tomorrow?" Mako didn't have enough time to respond, she had made up her mind and they went their separate ways.

What was wrong with him? He just missed out on spending time with Asami, a girl that he found beautiful, philanthropic, and sensible. She was perfect, so why was he mucking things up? Maybe _she _was right..He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, heading over to the arena.

* * *

><p>He picked up some of his favorite noodles on the way home hoping it would make him feel better. Trekking up the stairs the niggling feeling was still present, and Mako couldn't help but sigh as he stepped into his and Bolin's small apartment.<p>

"What's up with you lover-boy?"

And the feeling came back again full-force when he saw her, lounging on their couch like she owned the place. Mako closed his eyes and breathed in, he could do this. "Nothing, a bit tired from practice..where's Bolin?"

He went to help Toza with some weights or something" she sniffed the air "Is that food?"

Mako rolled his eyes smiling nonetheless "Yes, but it's a bit spicy..do you think you can handle it?"

Korra's eyes lit up at the idea of a challenge, he felt his stomach lurch as the feeling tickled his rib cage. She really did have gorgeous eyes.

"Bring it!"

He set up the small table and opened two containers of noodles, handing her a carton and starting on his own.

Of course Korra scarfed them down too fast, and the combined spiciness made her choke until Mako hit her swiftly across the back.

She laughed after regaining her composure "Thanks Mako"

He smiled "No problem, after all It would be a shame if the Avatar lost out to some spicy noodles."

She placed the carton on the table, her eyes lowering to her hands. "Thanks for being my friend."

Mako stopped eating to look at her. She was smiling, but it was a sad smile. One that he hadn't seen on her face, since her run-in with Tarrlok.

"Of course..are you okay?"he felt that nagging feeling come back as she looked away from him.

Korra pulled her legs in, resting her chin on her arms. "It's just weird. I've never really had friends before, and I almost lost the both of you."

He set down his carton to show that he was listening.

She sighed biting her lip, and tightened her hold on her arms "The South Pole was safe, but it was closed off, I was closed off. The last real friend I had that wasn't over 40 was when I was 4.."

She fiddled with her toes, which Mako just realized were bare. "I guess what I'm saying is..I'm still learning and just forgive me if I act like an idiot."

Even though her smile was sad it was genuine. He couldn't help but smile back, that was all he could allow himself, as the nagging feeling in the back of his head wanted him to do more than that. The impulse to embrace her was strong, though he forced himself to resist. Bolin could come in at any moment, and things between the three of them were just starting to get better, he didn't want to make things worse.

"Hey I've had to deal with plenty of Bolin's shenanigans, I think I can handle yours"

This time her smile was full and bright, a real Korra smile. "Even if I drive you crazy?"

He grinned back "Well according to Tenzin's kids I do the same to you, so I'd say we're even."

Korra blanched "You heard that?"

He chuckled "Well they aren't exactly the quietest kids"

Korra smiled "Or the most discreet."

They both laughed at that.

She looked out the windows surrounding their apartment, her eyes, unfocused as if she were elsewhere. He vaguely wondered if this is how she would look if she was speaking with one of her past lives.

The food before them went cold, and they passed the time in silence. This was reconciliation, he thought to himself. There had been enough talking, enough yelling the past few days, and now there was only silence. The nagging voice wanted him to yell, wanted him to make noise, wanted him to tell her everything and anything, but he doesn't let it sway him.

She stood up "I should probably go now."

"No!" he blurted out before he could help himself, the voice inside him quiets.

He realizes he has grabbed her hand in his, and is aware at how warm it feels. His nag tells him that he likes the feel of her hand in his, and he can't deny that he does.

She stares at him, eyes searching, but he could tell she was fighting with herself like he was. He steps in closer, drawn in by her eyes.

The yell of Toza and the characteristic whining of Bolin, causes them to jump apart. They couldn't right now. Korra smiles apologetically, before saying her goodbyes and making her descent down the ladder.

He sighed heavily before ruffling his hair, he had to make things right, and until then the nagging feeling would persist.

* * *

><p>AN:This one was kinda angsty, but I like musing after the show. Episode 5 was so emotional! I just wanted everyone to get along in the end!

Anyway please review! Use the new shiny button they added well!


	16. Scroll

Scroll

Prompt by:Tamashi'eko

* * *

><p>Mako ruffled his hair in frustration and tried again. His fire rippled around him , and he was concentrating on keeping the flame steady before he finished the move, when the flame grew too weak and snuffed out for the millionth time.<p>

"Stupid scroll!"

Bolin had gotten it for him at a supposedly "bargain price"at the flea-market. Mako sighed, he should really stop letting Bolin have so much spending money..

He tossed it aside, but when he didn't hear it clatter to the floor he turned around.

There Korra stood, caught scroll in her hands, her eyes perusing the contents. "Nice scroll, where did you get it?"

Mako frowned "Bolin wasted money on it at the flea market, just throw it away it's a piece of junk anyway"

Korra raised a brow at him "No it's not. I recognize some of the stances, my master had a lot of these scrolls from the same fire-bender artist."

She set the scroll down in front of her "It focuses on combining water and fire bending techniques into a smooth defense," She shifted through the stance and finished the move perfectly, fire wrapped around her, like a boa. "Like so."

Mako's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"You should try this Mako, it would go great with your style."

Mako growled "I have been trying, but..I just can't get it okay?"

Korra smiled "Well I can help you if you want." She jumped in front of him "Okay, get into your stance pupil!"

Mako rolled his eyes but complied. "Don't bend yet, just follow the movement of the scroll."

He tried doing as she asked, but he didn't maneuver the right way, and ended up losing balance a bit.

Korra gripped his wrists, now a lot closer "Here, like this.."

She moved his arms in the correct way. And pushed his feet with hers own to correct his stance when she saw suite. Mako could feel her breath on his collarbone, and her hair brushed against his shoulders. He could feel her chest move against his as they shifted through the forms together. Sweat dripped down her face as she concentrated on the motions and nothing else. Mako bit his lip and tried to focus.

"Yeah like that." Korra didn't seem to notice he had been staring. She moved away and he instantly missed the contact.

"Try again!"

Mako flowed through the moves as they did before, and like she had instructed finished the move with minimal effort.

"Wow you learn fast!"

"Only because you taught me" he bowed smiling "Sifu Korra"

Korra face went red, but she was grinning with pride." Is Bolin going bargain shopping again anytime soon?"

Mako could only hope.

* * *

><p>Review~~~<p>

And feel free to post more prompts!


	17. Inevitable

Inevitable

Prompt: lostaunau11

* * *

><p>He should have guessed that their first child would be like Korra. Atka had bright fiery eyes like him sure, but a questioning and rebellious nature that was so Korra, that he had trouble telling them apart on some days.<p>

He hadn't expected her to ask such a question when she was 6, a question about her coming into the world and how.

Korra had started to choke on the air around her, and was fighting off a combination of laughter and tears.

Mako had told her she was too young to ask such things, and for a year or so this was enough for their daughter. That was until, their second child came into the world; a boy they had named Hiro.

Something in Atka's countenance had changed after Hiro came home. She had come home from school after getting in a fight with a couple of kids, she had beat them to a pulp–Korra stressed this point with much enthusiasm and praise–but wouldn't tell anyone why.

* * *

><p>Mako had found her one night, staring at her baby brother in his crib. She had turned to him with tears in her bright yellow eyes, eyes that reminded him so much of his own when he was younger and struggling like she was. "Daddy, was I a mistake?"<p>

Mako's eyes had widened and he had gathered her immediately into a hug as her tears started to fall. "No Atka, why would you ever think that?"

"That's what the other kids tell me! They say Avatar Korra stopped paying as much attention to her duties when she had me! Mommy didn't want me did she?"Atka cried gripping Mako's scarf like it was the only thing rooting her to this world.

Mako had shushed her, rubbing circles on her back "Of course she did, and still does, your mother loves you very much. Not a day goes by that she regrets having you."

"Then why was I born at the wrong time?" she looked up, bright eyes dulled with tears.

Mako had looked at his daughter and smiled "There is no right time to be born or not to be, your mother doesn't like to plan many things anyway. You were inevitable, a little bit like destiny. You were meant to happen to us, never forget it."

Atka had stopped crying, and Mako had held her in his arms rocking her until she was lulled to sleep. He then carried her to her own bed, and gently tucked her in to sleep.

"Is she okay?"

He turned instinctively to gather his wife in his arms"She will be."

Korra smiled "I just have to remind her how much I love her. And maybe give her a few fire-bending tips to deal with those bullies.."

He chuckled "Typical Korra."

She smiled and kissed him without precaution, just like she had so many times before. Smoothly, sweetly, and impulsively.

And honestly, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p>A future family fic~Thanks for all of the reviews, prompts, and support guys. They encourage me to write even more about this beautiful pairing!<p>

Review and post a prompt or two if you wish :)


	18. Spitfire

Spitfire

* * *

><p>Korra found that she liked it when Mako got angry.<p>

His ears got red, and his eyebrows scrunched up into a "V" like he meant business. He thought he was "dangerous", and Korra couldn't say she completely disagreed. After all, she found a lot of dangerous things adorable. Her best friend Naga, particularly came to mind. She questioned whether or not his scowl could compare to Naga's fierce roar, though it may have been intimidating for Bolin when they were growing up.

Just picturing a younger Mako making the same expression, caused her to burst into laughter.

This of course only added fuel to Mako's metaphorical(and physical) fire "What's so funny?"

Korra regained control of herself "N-nothing, you're just cute when you're angry."

Mako's eyebrows twitched perceptibly "Cute?"

Korra smiled refusing to back down "Yup. Adorable actually."

"I. Am. NOT. Cute."

Korra wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him lightly on the nose. His cheeks reddened from her affections."Deny it all you like Cute guy, facts are facts."

He grumbled as she released him. She was just about to be on her merry way, when he snapped out of his stupor and grabbed her wrist.

"You're not getting off that easy, Avatar. Where'd you and Bolin hide my scarf?"

Damn. _Don't make a bathroom excuse, don't make a bathroom excuse._ "Uhh, Hey is that Tahno wearing it as a turban?" Admittedly it was ten times worse than a bathroom excuse, but to her great surprise Mako's gullibility seemed to increase with his anger, and he turned around to look.

Korra shook herself loose and made a break for it, ignoring Mako's screams of protest as she jumped out of the nearest arena window, and into the bay below.

She resurfaced to see flames shooting from Mako's mouth as he berated her from above.

Korra should have felt a little sorry, or at least a bit amused, but all she could think about was how damned cute he looked with flames spitting from his mouth.

* * *

><p>Review~~~~~~~~<p> 


	19. Drift

Drift

* * *

><p>There was a small alcove of maple trees Korra had found while exploring Air Temple Island. It was surrounded by the tall sturdy trees, but had a perfect view of the sky; and more importantly, the clouds.<p>

Korra found solace knitting the clouds into different shapes at her leisure; embracing her element in a different fashion.

First she crafted a flying bison out of the fluffy white clouds. She laughed as the real ones form the island surrounded it, and tried to commune with it like it was one of them.

Once the wind had carried it away she had bent a likeness of Naga, with Pabu sitting atop her head. She could've sworn she heard howling as the Polar bear-cloud drifted on overhead.

Bored, she stopped her bending ministrations on the sky and laid on the soft grass. Grass, she thought, was something she hadn't felt in the South pole–her home.

Her mind drifted back to her small cottage, where her mother would make sea prunes just the way she liked them, and her father would entice her with stories of his daily hunts. They would all huddle near the sparkling fire, laughing and singing until sleep claimed her. That warmth she remembered, seemed so long ago.

Absentmindedly Korra began to bend the clouds again, drawing in the sky with her fingertips. Two faces stared back down at her, watching over their only daughter.

Korra felt hot tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She didn't bother wiping them away, even when she heard the tell-tale noises of footsteps stepping into the clearing.

Mako stood above her, his image blurred into a mix of greys and reds, blurred by her tears. She blinked them away, but said nothing, she didn't have to.

He looked up at her parents-cloud likeness in the sky, and even though he had yet to meet them, he knew.

He laid down beside her, as she continued crying silent tears, holding her hand tightly in his.

* * *

><p>Review~~~~<p> 


	20. Push

Push

Because Chief Beifong is badass, and doesn't take anyone's bullshit, especially not Mako's

* * *

><p>Chief Beifong had called Mako from his room on Air temple Island a week after her resignation. "Walk with me boy." He had complied out of fear more than obligation, he had seen her in action, and her new status as a "vigilante" made it hard to question her.<p>

They had made it to the cliff side of the island without her saying a word. Beifong stood facing the ocean, the wind passing by her like an old friend. Mako fidgeted against the gale adjusting his scarf, lacking the decorum of the once-chief of police.

"I'm sure Korra has told you about Tenzin, and our..past affiliation..?"she turned to him.

Mako flinched as her frigid green eyes pierced his. "Uh yes, I um, know what, well–"

"You and I are a lot alike, more than I'd care to admit." she stated ignoring his awkward fumbling. "And to be honest it gets tiring to watch the second time around.."

Malice lined her face.

"So let me give you some _friendly _advice."

Mako stiffened at the ice lacing her voice, he wasn't sure what the chief recognized as friendly, but he knew when to shut up and listen. Though that didn't stop the nervous sweat that began to lace on his forehead.

"She's too good for you, don't even pretend you have a chance."

Mako blinked "But we're already together, and she–"

The chief rolled her eyes "Don't be thick, I'm not talking about the Sato. We both know that the Avatar is too good for you, so cut the crap."

"Korra's just a friend I–"

"Didn't I just tell you to cut it, I don't want to hear it." She closed in on him, jabbing a sharp finger at his chest. "I'm not a confidant you can relay all of your bullshit to make yourself feel better. You have feelings for her, but you need to learn to suppress them, you're only making it more difficult for yourself."

Despite her intimidating honeydew eyes, strong figure, and sharp tongue, Mako found that he wasn't afraid of the former-chief any longer. All that he felt was white-hot anger, this woman, this bitter woman, what right did she have to tell him anything. Especially about Korra.

"You don't know anything!" He yelled, the wind no longer a distraction.

"I sure as hell know when history is repeating itself! So stay with the Sato, and just take the easy way out boy."

He didn't know why it hurt so much, when all she was doing was tell him what he'd been repeating to himself for weeks. But it did, and without another word from the haughty metal-bender he turned away, storming back to the temple.

* * *

><p>Tenzin saw Lin and Mako's confrontation, and approached Lin only when Mako had stormed away. "What are you doing to that poor boy?"<p>

Lin smirked "Providing some motivation."

* * *

><p>Review! Any helpful criticisms or comments you have are greatly appreciated :)<p> 


	21. Tally

Tally

* * *

><p>It was midday, he felt sweat roll down his back despite the chill that ran through him. The day was ending, the sun setting, and it was exactly 5:31. He knew because he had counted the minutes. Ever since he was young he had an uncanny sense of time, an unbelievable gift with numbers.<p>

He stared down at the two cold grey stones, springing forth from the earth. He traced the names slowly, counting the letters over and over until the sun had made it's final debut. He thought back to that day, as he kissed each tombstone twice. Twice he thought, twice the delivery man's assistant forgot to bring the packages to the back of the van for delivery. He had wasted 13 minutes running to and fro.

The boy's lateness had caused the local florist to get anxious, forcing him to close the shop 27 minutes early to meet with his wife for an anniversary dinner.

The traffic jam from the delivery trucks late orders around the city, had caused the local Triple Threat Triads to waste 31 minutes on the way to their next heist. This gave the Red Monsoons 7 more minutes to prepare for their counter ambush on the Triads base. Which in turn, gave a local grunt 7 extra minutes to walk the streets. Wherein he stumbled upon a couple looking for a florist as the previous one had closed early.

3 minutes, he remembers, it was 3 minutes. He was just around the corner, he had just found another florist after his parents had told him to walk ahead, it had only been three minutes. Only three minutes, because of the seven minutes because of the thirty one minutes, because of the twenty-seven minutes because of the thirteen. Only three.

If he had just kept himself together for another three minutes, Korra wouldn't have found him there silently crying in a corner. If he had just been a little quicker with his tears she wouldn't have seen. She didn't seem to count the time however, she slid down the alleyway wall, sitting next to him. Her eyes traced the scorch marks where bodies had once undoubtedly been, but she said nothing.

"It's okay to cry in front of me Mako, I don't mind."

It was because she was so unconcerned with the 13's, 27's,31's, 7's and 3's. That she was able to be so carefree and warm. So she didn't mind when Mako collapsed into her arms, embracing her roughly, letting the tears flow. She didn't mind it, because the time was irrelevant, because all there was to her was the now, and so she returned the embrace.

For the first time since that day, Mako lost track of the time.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	22. Train

Train

* * *

><p>Korra had convinced the brothers that it might be fun to visit the towering mountains beyond Republic City.<p>

"Even city boys need some country air once in awhile." she had said.

The train cars were small and Korra and Mako found themselves crushed together next to the window, with Bolin sitting across from them.

They hadn't been traveling for more than 20 minutes before Mako felt an increased weight on his shoulder.

Looking down he saw Korra, fast asleep, her hair covering her face haphazardly. Mako instinctively moved the locks out of her eyes, as she slept on in peace.

Bolin smirked at him. "Comfy?"

Almost as if responding to Bolin's jibe, Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's waist, furthering their entanglement.

Bolin stifled his laughter. "Cuddler huh?"

Mako grunted his cheeks going a bit red.

"You know what this means don't you Mako?"

Mako raised a brow "What?"

Bolin snickered "You have to wake her up!"

It wasn't the first time in his life that Mako had the urge to strangle his younger brother.

* * *

><p>Review~<p>

Any critiques/prompts are very much welcome.


	23. Change

Change

* * *

><p>Ice, water, snow steam. All different yet all the same. All stemmed from her element, water, the element of change, the element of all.<p>

It was the first element she had learned as her parents were water-benders themselves. It was the element that she associated with the most normal part of her life. Although it wasn't her favorite.

Korra liked variety, but she didn't like change. She could handle surprises, but she didn't embrace change. Because change was inconsistent, unreliable, and she didn't understand it then.

So when she had learned to harness the power of the sun betwixt her fingertips, she clung to it. Fire was power.

It was never fickle, and required nothing but muscle and will. To her, fire was infallible, and forever consistent. Or so she had thought.

He was change, he changed constantly. He was confusing and she didn't understand why.

It intrigued her that someone that supposedly rose with the sun fought like, well, a water-bender!

"Cool under fire", adaptable to any situation, he could be unyielding like ice, smooth like water, harsh like snow, and untouchable like steam.

It was–forgive the pun–hot. Though she would never admit it. Her actions spoke for themselves when she began to practice her home element more frequently. She was changing.

"I thought fire was your favorite element."He had teased, while watching her train one day.

She had been so immersed in her bending she hadn't noticed him, her water stream broke from her lapse in concentration.

He stifled a laugh.

She pouted "Ha, ha, real funny 'Cool guy' ."She restarted her bending, re-adjusting to his presence.

"Still didn't answer the question." he smirked.

"I wasn't aware you asked one, it was more of a statement."

"It was an implied question statement."

Korra scoffed "Okay city boy, to answer your implied question statement." she finished her water stream with a flourish, bending it back into a nearby urn. "Fire 'used' to be my favorite."

He raised a brow "What changed your mind?"

She turned to him, his dancing amber eyes calm yet teasing. She was suddenly reminded of the lunar tides of her homeland.

She flushed "An annoying fire-bender."

His laughter filled the air.

* * *

><p>Review~~<p> 


	24. Aligned

Aligned

* * *

><p>It was not first sight.<p>

He learned from his father that nothing was so simple. He had learned from his mother what made someone worthwhile.

He had dismissed her. Though it was a temporary lapse in judgement, he would always look back and regret it. Especially when he began to feel a weird "something" when around her.

It wasn't a simple smile or laugh that got him, but when she was bold enough to get up in his face and tell him how much of an idiot he was being. When she had the gall to fight battles that were not her own, not because of her duty, but because she _could_. Above all though, she made him curious. She opened his eyes to new things that he hadn't seen in his industrious orphaned life. He was comfortable around her, but at the same time she could light a fire under his ass-literally. She pushed herself to he limits, and he found he was beginning to do the same. She made mistakes, but was always ready to learn and forgive.

These parts of her made his stomach curl and his palms sweat and his heart beat a little faster than usual, and he didn't know why, but then again his father said he wasn't supposed to. It was not first sight, it happened slowly, and then began to engulf his whole being.

He certainly couldn't dismiss her anymore. It took him quite awhile to distinguish between like and that other thing. That other thing that made this girl, this Avatar, so special.

That other thing that his parent's once had.

He woke up one night, a dream of his mother and father's blurry faces and her bright blue eyes.

It was then that he realized that other thing was love.


	25. Scarlet

Scarlet

Color series part 1/8

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you sometimes!" he threw his hands in the air, frustration lining his brow.<p>

Korra rolled her eyes in response "Well you better start believing City Boy." She stormed away arrogance driving her forward.

He reeled her back, a vice grip on her arm "Do you even stop to think–do you even realize the situations you put yourself in?"

She shook her arm free, and turned on him, hands on her hips. "And what would you have me do Mako? 'meditate' on what needs to be done instead of taking action?"

"You're just so–"

Korra falls back to what she's good at, the physical, and she kisses him into silence. His eyes widen in surprise, but she merely grabs his scarf to draw him in closer. He hated when she did this–cutting him off with her random bouts of affection. As if his anger would subside if she used a little hormonal coaxing. He bites her bottom lip as a means of continuing their squabble. Her hands pull at his hair in rebuttal , causing heat to race up his spine. He grabs her waist and pushes her roughly to the street wall, forcing a guttural growl to erupt from her lips. They argue like this for a few minutes. Fighting for dominance with tongues, hands, and lips, until Korra finally breaks it off as abruptly as she had started it.

Mako was panting a bit, a combination from his yelling earlier and their heated kiss.

Korra crosses her arm, a smug look on her face. "You were saying?"

His breathing evened out "You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that?"

"Hmm, that's nice." she draws him in for another kiss

Mako doesn't protest and they continue their argument.

* * *

><p>Review~~~~<p> 


	26. Orientation

Orientation

Highschool AU 1/?

* * *

><p>"I'd like to welcome you all to another year at Republic City High School." Principal Tenzin echoed over the loud speaker.<p>

Mako mentally blocked out the yearly message and sighed, another year at this dump. He had promised Toza that he and Bolin would finish high school, and in return Toza would help them along with their kickboxing careers.

High School was just another headache, another obstacle. Luckily Bolin had ended up in his home room again this year–he had been able to skip a year with his grades. Said brother was presently pouring over his agenda.

"Hey Mako, It looks like they finally added psychology as a course this year. We should take it, you know, to get into our opponents minds and mess with em'!"

Mako rolled his eyes "Bolin, you already have enough classes on your schedule, don't overwork yourself senior year."

"Oh come on Mako, let's just take it, I have a good feeling about it and–"

Bolin was interrupted with their home room teacher's entry to the class "Students rise!"Miss Beifong had a sour scowl on her face as usual.

She sat, and motioned for the class to follow her example. "Alright roll–"

The door bust open to admit a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had a haughty look about her, her uniform was rumpled in places that she'd apparently deemed too trite to attend, and her hair was in a type of ordered disarray.

The whole class stared. Miss Beifong glared at the intruder "And who are you to interrupt my class so abruptly?"

The girl smirked "Yeah, you're definitely Beifong, Tenzin said you'd be like this" the girl handed a note to the irritated woman, who snatched it up greedily.

Miss Beifong glared at the papers contents, her face seemed to tighten with each line. By this time the class had already burst into a fit of whispers, all of them directed at the new students arrival.

Bolin, the chatterbox himself, couldn't help but join in. He leaned over his desk to Mako's. "She's cute huh? I wonder where she's from?"

Mako gave her a once over. She was definitely from the poles, her strong figure and toned brown skin dictated that much, though which one of the two was a mystery to him. What really caught his attention was her eyes. Mako had heard rumors about how beautiful her tribes eyes could be, but those were just words, this was the real thing. Her eye color rivaled the sky itself, and they were just as lively and mischievous. The girl turned to him and their eyes met.

"Quiet, quiet!"

The whispers had subsided, but Mako still held his gaze on the girl.

"Well since you seem to have some 'proof' of your enrollment, you might as well introduce yourself girl."

The girl pouted, obviously put off by Miss Beifong's cut and dry manner of speech. She crossed her arms arrogantly before she spoke.

"I'm Korra of the Southern tribes. I'm sure since you have to deal with the likes of Beifong, you'll have no problem with me."

The class stifled giggles, Beifong glared, and Mako smirked. Maybe this year wouldn't be so dull after all.

* * *

><p>Review~~~<p> 


	27. Melon

Melon

Color series 2/8

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the loud screeches of the lemurs or the blaring sting of the sun in her eyes, but for one reason or another Korra hated mornings on Air Temple Island. She hated them in general, but the aforementioned reasons took them to a whole new level.<p>

After morning training she made it to the breakfast room, Only to collapse, dropping her head to the table with a resounding thud.

Mako found her there, the second to arrive in the room. It was one of Mako's early days where he actually acted like a fire-bender and woke up early. Korra would have mocked him for it if she wasn't so tired herself.

Mako plopped down beside her at the otherwise empty table.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

She could practically _hear_ him smirking. "Don't tell me: The morning is evil right?"

She growled and tried hitting him, he dodged with a chuckle.

"You know my parents had a special way to wake each other up on early mornings."

Korra rose her head groggily "Yeah? What was it?"

It wasn't a common sight for Mako to have on a smirk so devious "What are you–" she was cut off by Mako's strong hands tickling her ribs.

Laughter bubbled from her lips as she tried in vain to fight off her assailant.

"Mako!" she hissed aiming a slap at his head, as her laughter continued unimpeded "S-stop!"

"Not until you're fully awake!" he teased.

"I am!" a fit of laughter, a gasp for air, and yet another swing were thrown his way "N-naga help!"

Mako was tackled from behind by Korra's fluffy companion, the two of them now sandwiched underneath the canine's weight.

Korra pulled herself from under Naga's stomach, letting out a breath of relief. "Good girl."

Mako was having a harder time as his face was completely covered by Naga's massive forearm.

He let out an indignant grunt.

Korra laughed breathlessly"Release the jerk-bender girl."

Naga consented and Mako sat up with a scowl on his face and white fur sprinkled across his brow and hair.

Korra laughed "Maybe the mornings aren't so bad after all."

* * *

><p>Review~~~<p> 


End file.
